


Bets Against the Void

by ramenator



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst, Building Relationship, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), fun times with emmet and benny!!, i cant think if tags!!! aaa, i plan on incoorperating lucy/mayhem too theyre so cute.., lots of fun modern sweet stuff, sexuality questioning, the space crew is there !, they are in love, very gay lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: Title Insp. by the scary jokes' bets against the void(After the events of TLM2) When it comes the time that everyone can finally reconcile between one another, Emmet and Benny begin to notice a building bond. Though through the Special's eyes it may seem completely out of the question, that may not be such the case...





	1. Chapter 1

 

 “C'mon Emmet! The day is wasting!”

 

 Emmet had been almost ready to hang out when Benny called him up on the phone, knowing it was one of their usual things now. Ever since the events of the Systar system, spending time with others was something Emmet was able to do much more often. Since Lucy had gotten together with General Mayhem, (on a more official note than himself and Lucy ever managed to achieve,) he found himself focusing on his own and helping others, especially filling the void of loneliness.

 

 “Alright! I'll be there in a sec.”

 

 And Benny called a lot.

 

 Emmet was beginning to suspect something was up. Maybe he, too, had begun a fresh romantic slate and needed someone to lean on. Maybe he just didn't have many friends- but that of course wouldn't be true. Benny was friends with everyone, whether they liked it or not.

 

 Though, Emmet did really enjoy it. Everytime they would hang out, it was always super fun. Not only did Emmet feel safe and at peace, but able to express himself with Benny. They could discuss their worries or angers freely, with no judge. It was as if they controlled the entire universe from a mental control panel.

 

 But Emmet wondered his comfortability with Benny was just more than friendship… maybe, compatibility? Emmet had pondered his awakening crushing lightly, because it was embarrassing, but definitely out of the question.

 

 Once he had gathered his coat with a swift, unacknowledged memorized fashion, Emmet skipped out the door, putting his phone in his pocket and his headphones on. The sun was out, birds flew with the wind and people were actively conversing and building. With his hands in his pockets, Emmet continued to skip, letting his mind wander within the timespan he supposed he would make it to Benny's station. The music in his ears were soft, breeding his thought.

 

 //...These days, your light beam penetrate the sorrowed skin that I've been living in...//

 

 His first thought was the spaceship. Emmet and Benny had taken numerous rides around Bricksburg since they had began actively hanging out, but never exactly to space. Emmet wondered if Benny was too scared to bring him to space, or maybe saving that event for a special occasion.

 

 //...But I still wait for the piercing pain I'll feel when your feelings fade...//

 

 Something came up in Emmet's mind that he wanted to push away. The warmth of his hands in his pockets reinforced the image in his mind of handholding. Holding  _ Benny's _ hand. It felt too good of a thought go even occur. It felt like a senseless dream that, under encouragement, would probably bring him to his worst. He then, finally, attempted to push the thought away.

 

 //...I feel so good today...//

 

 The sidewalk seemed to have moved effortlessly under Emmet's step, finding himself on the sidewalk along the road to Benny's work in progress space station. Emmet looked up at the sun, briefly, admiring the warmth it casted. He skidded up the sidewalk to a simple house; the entrance. Briskly, he tapped on the door.

 

 It was quiet for a moment. Just a moment. A scattering of feet was heard to Emmet's delight, and the door swung open, Benny's face filled to the brim of an expression of excitement. Emmet smiled without thought. “Hello! You made it!”

 

 Emmet chuckled. “Sure did! What's up, Benny?” 

 

 “Okay okay! So!” Benny had been floating, but Emmet watched as he grounded himself, his boots tapping to the floor and his chest heaving some, having spoken so loudly. “I thought we should take another trip in the spaceship! Of course, we've done that several times, as you know, but this is bigger!” He ended the sentence with his arms outstretched, exaggerating his point. “We're going to see space!”

 

 Emmet gasped. This was exciting! He had anticipating this for a while now, and gave a toothy grin, feeling his step become jittery with excitement. “Oh my gosh! He was aware of having already seen some of it, but wanted to be surprised for Benny's sake.

 

 Benny bounded in the air.  “I know, right? It's going to be super duper fun! I know you've seen a lot of it already but I want to show you my favorite favorite places! And all the pretty stuff!”

 

 It was Benny's enthusiasm that had always enticed Emmet. When it seemed all the energy in the world would deplete, Benny filled a kind of void not exactly anyone else could. And Emmet think Benny knew, too, that he was the source of that feeling for Emmet in his life. It made his heart flutter.

 

 With shoes tapping across the stained oak floor, Emmet came to realization.

 

_ Oh gosh. I'm in love _ .

 

 It was funny that he hadn't put that sentence together beforehand. It was like all the pieces of the puzzle were in his brain but he just refused to believe it could be finished. There's no way it could be. Out if all the people in this world, and frankly beyond, comparing possible candidates were a nightmare.

 

 “Uh… E-Emmet?” Benny broke his thought. “You listening?”

 

 When Emmet came back to the now, he saw a flushness of Benny's face, almost as if he was embarrassed. Emmet looked away fleetingly. “Oh! Yeah… of course.”

 

 Emmet met his gaze back to Benny, who smiled giddily again. “Okay, so I have the main thrusters connected to the back panel as you would know, but it might give a hard jolt when we exit into space. It's reliable, though! So please don't worry!” He opened the door, stepping on in and holding a hand out to Emmet. “C'mon in!”

 

 For a moment, Emmet gazed at the hand almost quizzingly. It took a moment to grasp it, but when he did he was holstered into the ship, guided by Benny and and the small quarters of the cabin.

 

 Inside, some sort of guilt twinged inside Emmet as he reminisced about the gesture.  _ That may be the only time in the world that will happen... _

 

 The interior was bright, full of LED lights bursting with a royal blue, matching lovingly with Benny's suit. The windows were some dusty, possibly from so much travelling, and some of the chair padding sagged. It may not be spotless, but it was loved. “Sorry if it looks bad… I honestly haven't taken the time to fix it up!”

 

 Emmet shook his head. “No no, I… really think it's lovely.” He immediately bit his tongue, regretting his word choices. Benny looked around, maybe processing it for a second, but nothing more.

 

 “Oh! W-well goodness, thank you.” The room gained silence when Benny trailed across the cabin, his hand brushing the side of a chair meticulously. His metal arm, which now Emmet barely managed to notice it's difference from his other arm, was tucked into a pocket. Quickly, however, his energetic self returned. “Ok! You know the procedure, Brickowski!”

 

 “Sure do!” The ship wasn't unknown to Emmet, so he naturally sat down in the copilot seat, (Luckily he hadn't done any piloting,) and buckled himself up, wiggling into the cushions with a goofy smile. He did want to see space again! He remembered seeing how interesting it was from afar in his adventures, but to take it in with someone he cared about meant a lot to him.

 

 In the corner of the small cabin, Emmet heard Benny rummage around for a moment, his energy unmistakable, and in a short moment he flew and plopped down the the pilot chair, strapping in and starting to flip a bunch of switches Emmet was sure he was never going to learn. Then, after a moment with the engine spurring, Benny looked over at Emmet with passion-filled eyes.

 

 “Alright! Ready?”

 

 “Ready.”

 

 And with that, the hyperdrive roared, but then settled into a noticeable warble. The ship shifted, and inside of Emmet, his heart felt like it was flying with the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mild violence in this one
> 
> // 
> 
> Basically? Space travels and stupid flustered legos. Also flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this is kinda edgy sorry

****

  Emmet didn’t acknowledge the time span between lifting off and making it out of the atmosphere, his mind swirling and wondering, coping with the thoughts that grew boldly behind his dazed eyes. His stare was focused on Benny, who babbled softly about the unknown.

 

  His eyes sparkled bright with the stars. The light shined and brought upon the highlight of his royal blue helmet. The sky became distant, but a bright halo seemed to revolve around Benny’s self. “Where do you want to do first?”

 

“Oh! Um…” Emmet shook out of his daze, thankful for an opening in the conversation. “Where’s your favorite place to go?”

 

In the moment, Emmet sat physically comfortable within the chair; even under the constraint of his self-worrying thoughts the ship and Benny’s voice swaddled him up like a lovely cocoon. Benny grinned excitingly in remark to Emmet’s question. “Oh gosh! Well, I do spend a lot of my time on the moon, thanks to Queen Whatevra, I was able to build my own station to build spaceships!” Benny shook excitingly at the use of “spaceships,” which Emmet thought was endearing. “Of course, we’ll have to go there another time, since I haven’t found you a spare suit yet.”

 

  Emmet fiddled with his hands nervously. “You...don’t really have to do that for me. All you’ve done for me recently has been s-s… so nice!” He began to stumble on his words accidentally the more he gazed at Benny, internally scorning himself for doing so, but tried his best to shake it off. “This is all… really nice.”

 

  And in that moment Emmet saw noticeable blush fall upon his face. “Aww, I just wanted to hang out with someone super important to me!” Benny giggled to the end of his sentence, grinning. “Besides, it’s not like other people of Bricksburg would care as much as you have in the past while.”

 

  Something melancholy in Benny’s voice trailed with his sentence, and it gripped at Emmet’s heart relentlessly. Why, of all the people in the world, (and beyond, in this case,) Emmet knew that should never be the case for a person like Benny. He turned his full attention to Benny’s face, which now lay concentrated on the controls of the ship, as if trying to avoid a brewing conversation, so Emmet brought upon his dissent softly. “Everyone loves you, Benny, but I’m sorry other people won’t reserve more time for you. You deserve a lot more than that.” With his words spoken, he watched Benny’s expression of intense neutralness ease. “I… I mean you’re smart, fun to be around, and really… you’re really sweet!”

 

  It was quiet in the cabin for once. Emmet worried he said something wrong, squeezing his hands and hoped his nervousness was unnoticed. A string of doubt wormed into his chest the more that he thought and sat quietly. He wondered if he said too much, or seemed insensitive. Maybe Benny suspected something more…

  “I’m more used to it now, really.” Taking a break from handling the foreign equipment, Benny sat back, his gaze still unaligned to Emmet’s. “I know I can be annoying and all, but ever since… the Duplo accident…” His voice faltered, and the image burned in Emmet’s mind, in which he immediately took the notion to offer a hand to his shoulder. “I don’t think people want to… want to be around me.”

 

  “...Benny…”

 

///

 

  The time for panic should have been acknowledged long ago. Of course, TAKO Tuesday had been announced and simultaneously ended a few hours ago, but terror had already risen in Bricksburg again. People scattered like bugs, screaming accompanied by the horror of childish laughter from Duplos.

 

  “Pway with us!” Echoed through crushing buildings, accompanied by cutesy hearts and stars. “Pwease! Wets hawve fun!”

 

  Emmet and Lucy sprinted across a freeway, hearing bricks being crushed relentlessly behind them. “They’re so adorably destructive!” Rainbow sparkles accompanied their footsteps.

 

  “I- I know!” Emmet yelled, almost tripping over his bounds. He looked desperately in Lucy, hoping for aid in this destruction. “We have to find the others-! And stay together!”

 

  But in order to do that efficiently, they had to split up. Emmet and Lucy mutually agreed on meeting back where they started- if the whole place wasn't destroyed.

 

  Rounding a corner, Emmet was starting to run out of breath. He kept running, his teeth clenched from the noise and stress of his lungs, but when he made it around another building, he heard a shrill scream.

 

  “AAHH! Let me go!!” It was immediately distinguishable amongst all the commotion as Benny. Emmet's heart seized, and he ran to the building the voice came from. “Help me!”

  
  


  “Benny!” Emmet screamed. “I'm coming!”

 

  Glass was shattered around the permit of the building, but inside were two Duplos, fighting over something. Benny screamed again, and Emmet shoved away boxes in the way of his walkway to get to the problem.

 

  Benny was being dangled between the two Duplos, both of his arms being grasped tightly between their mouths. They both tugged each other, inducing more painful noises from Benny. Emmet was scared out of his mind. The Duplos yelled. “Mine! Mine!”

 

  And Benny tried to fly away, but he recoiled, his face looking pained. “Oww!”

 

  There was still rubble everywhere. As Emmet hastened to try and reach Benny, he heard other masterbuilders coming. Hope and fear burned in Emmet's chest. And it would be only a matter of a second before he could get in and help Benny, just one more moment-

 

  Pop.

 

  Benny howled, falling to the ground. The world was spinning and Emmet screamed his name, running to his side. The air was thick with relentless dread. “NO!” He grasped desperately to Benny. “Benny! Benny I’m so sorry...oh…”

 

  “...Emmet.”

 

  Time was going by too fast before Emmet's eyes. Through worrying, teary ones, he gazed heavily. “Y-yeah?”

 

  “It's gone... isn't it.”

 

  When Benny shifted his weight underneath him Emmet looked down. He didn't want to believe it, but as the currently attacked Duplos giggled amongst the area, Emmet studied Benny's side desperately. His arm was gone. 

 

///

 

  “Of course, it's not the end of the world or anything, and it was really...impossible to avoid, but I so try to find the positive things!” Having held his prosthetic arm tightly with a hand, he now lifted it with a bright face. “I think it looks pretty awesome! Metalbeard and I have a mutual gratitude for our parts!”

 

  “Benny… we all care so much. I think people right now are getting very caught up in the moment.” Emmet knew he wasn't perfect, as he could say the same thing for himself. He had been pushing matters aside that were often more important than tasks at hand. This, of course, wasn't the case for his visits with Benny. Given his own circumstances, Benny was his priority right now. Emmet smiled softly, though his heart still ached softly. “Your uniqueness… it makes you who you are. And you are ...gr… great and loved.”

 

  It took a moment for Benny to smile back, but he did, relaxing with a faint blush adorning his cheeks, his gaze resting from the previous glazing dissociation. ‘Thanks, Emmet.”

 

  They sat, comfortable for a while. Benny and Emmet both decided on a speedy orbit of the moon. Watching through the window with the comforting noise of Benny beside him, Emmer eyed every crevice and crack on the surface. He really did see the imperfections as beautiful.

 

  When passing one spot on the orbit, Emmet saw the headquarters of what he assumed was the spaceship building station. Doing so, he pointed it out. “Oh yeah! You haven’t gotten to see that yet!” Benny beamed, but then got oddly quiet. “I think we should try to go their next time. I think uh… they’re busy right now.”

 

  Emmet would suppose. There were numerous spaceships and all kinds of equipment out there that he couldn’t even begin to imagine how to operate. He swore he even saw something moving, like a little tiny robot, or maybe a rover. Either way, it made Emmet really curious. He turned to Benny, offering a sad smile. “Can we do that soon?”

 

  “Oh yeah, definitely!” Benny pressed some buttons on the dashboard of the ship as he spoke, smiling in what Emmet could perceive as almost a nervous manner. “I don’t want to bore you with this, though. We’ve looped around twice by now.”

 

  They sat for a moment, drifting away from the orbit. Emmet gazed softly at Benny's features, studying them. He took it in like he would never see it again. The light of the distant sun was so pure, he glowed.

 

  “It's getting late, maybe we should head home…” And with his sentence, though disappointing to Emmet, carried some sort of jitteriness in his voice. Emmet’s stare hardened, studying again while Benny worked on the controls of the ship to steer them home. “I… um…”

  Benny turned, his brow furrowed and his eyes glistening. His face was warm, and Emmet's heart seemed to stop for a moment. “U-uh, nevermind.” Only for a moment.

 

  “Is something wrong?” An anxiety sunk into Emmet's chest. “You… you know you can tell me anything.”

 

  With Emmet's sentence, he watched Benny return his gaze quickly to the ship. “No, I uh… I just have to go! I have a project-!”

 

  His words were cut off by the hyperdrive, and Emmet was swung hard into his seat as they sped, mind unbelievably fast, to Bricksburg. They both screamed, Emmet in the shock he would suppose, and Benny frantically went to the controls, trying to slow down as they broke through the air, plummeting to land. “Ahh!!”

 

  “I’m so sorry!” Benny screamed, finally bringing the ship to slow down. “Oh gosh I'm sorry! Emmet!”

 

  When they landed, Emmet laughed, feeling a bubble of a strange, offkey relief sitting, still alive, next to Benny. “Hoghh… haha! No, that was, um, exciting!”

 

  “Uh… a-are you sure…?”

 

  “Of course!” Emmet chuckled. “I couldn't imagine spending this time with anyone else in the whole wide world!’ He laughed for a second more, but then noticed the silence, stopping. 

 

  Benny gawked, wide eyed and a blush rising to his cheeks much more intense than it has been. Emmet’s heart dropped into his stomach. For a moment, he was breathless, until he shook his head, filled to the brim with embarrassment. “Oh man… I… I have to go.” He couldn't bare to look at Benny. Quickly, he got up, stumbling some from the previous movement, and quickly sped for the exit. 

 

  Nearby, he heard Benny shoot up, not floating this time. “Emmet…?” And Emmet stopped. He turned to glance at Benny, but fumbled with his pockets as if to be distracted. “Are we… still up for tomorrow?”

 

  “Of course!” He answered far too quickly, taking in one last glance in the astronaut’s eyes before stepping to the door. “See you then…”

 

_   That was so stupid…  _

 

  Emmet didn't look back, but the evidence of his thoughts now, he knew, were far too visible. 

 

  But he couldn't help to anticipate 2 in the afternoon tomorrow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got time to finish this up, sorry for the delay. it's probably kind of a mess grrr,,, 
> 
> thanks for all the positive feedback, too!! it means so much 💖💖💕


	3. Chapter 3

Benny couldn’t handle much more today.

 

 By the time he started back up the plane, he was gone. Heart racing and palms sweating profusely, his hold on the steering apparatus of the plane was jittery. The engine stuttered with his breath as he left again, heading to the moon, feeling the air within his lungs shallow.

 

 He tried not to think about anything until he parked the plane, giving a quick wave to Jenny, Kenny and Lenny before dashing into the airlock, thrashing his helmet onto the rack and shuffling quickly to his personal quarters. He tossed himself onto his bed, a weighted sigh leaving his chest audibly.

 

 He had liked Emmet for awhile now, truthfully. Every moment with him was wonderful and sweet. His heart was so warm around him, and whenever he was near Emmet, it was almost like there was a natural magnet drawn to the both of them.

 

_  I didn’t say anything!   _ Benny’s brain was a jumbled mess, and he was extremely disappointed in his own actions.  _ Right then and there… I could have done it… I could have said… _

 

 Benny stopped for a moment. He re-traced his thoughts, honestly wondering where his crush from Emmet even came from.  He wondered is Emmet would ever accept his care. He wondered if it was too much. If it was wrong.

 

 To have these kinds of thoughts, he knew he would just pull himself into a spiral of anxiety. Benny closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He knew if he never said anything, he would never know. But Emmet was so important to him- he was his best friend. To lose his trust… to lose him, that would be a shattering disaster. To lose any friend, for sure. But to lose someone like him…

 

 ...When Benny looked to Emmet, he saw a soft, sweet soul. Someone so wonderfully considerate that offered so much unconditional care and love to the world, it really wasn’t fair. And Benny honestly reconsidered if he even deserved to try to be with him. He could admit he was selfish, though, because he really did want to. He wanted to feel his hands in his own, his warm, sweet voice to his ears every single day. His soft lips… was it bad to think those things?

 

 Benny shivered, scolding himself ti be thinking so. This couldn’t be right. People like Benny and Emmet weren't supposed to be together… it just doesn't work that way. Benny’s heart sunk, and he sulked quietly on his unmade bed, staring a hole into the ceiling with a hand gripping his sweaty hair. Maybe true love is too silly to be true.

 

 “Hey Benny, you in there?” He shot up, hearing Lenny’s voice had startled him. After a moment he just layed back down again, unsurprised. “You looked kind of stressed coming in, you ok?”

 

 Benny sat for a moment, still quiet, but allowing Lenny to sit on the edge of the bed, feeling his weight add to the mattress. He sighed, turning his view towards him, seeing Lenny still had his pink spacesuit on. “Uh… yeah.”

 

 Lenny shook his head, laughing softly. “No… you’re not. I’m your friend, Benny, you know that.” He crossed his legs on the foot of the bed, smiling. “I’m here to listen if you'd like.”

 

 Honestly he couldn’t really imagine talking. The issue was so self conflicting that it seemed so incredibly selfish to address it. But he felt so alone. Benny didn't like the icky feeling crawling inside him as he feels this crushing is a burden. It was just overwhelming. 

 

 Benny sat up some, his hands clasping together, twiddling them nervously. “I like… someone.”

 

 Lenny blinked, still grinning. “You act like a highschooler.”

 

 “-I do not!” Benny was quick to defend himself, but settled down, acknowledging the teasing and Lenny's offering if help. “It's just… well… i-it's a guy.”

 

 He felt anxiety sink into him as Lenny sat, quiet, but wondered is he was just thinking. When he spoke again, his face was plain. “Is it that construction dude?”

 

 “Wh-!? How did you…”

 

 “You've been very obvious.” Lenny spoke. “I mean, you talk about uh… what's his name, all the time. How much you admire him and stuff.”

 

 “Emmet. His name is Emmet.”

 

 Lenny sat up now, crawling closer and looking straight into Benny's eyes to emphasize his words. “Benny, I want you to know that there is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with liking guys.” He began. His posterior straightened, and he gave a cocky grin. “Hey, did you know I’m gay?”

 

 Benny was struck back. Of course, even though he had spent good time with his cadets, it wasn’t anything compared to the time he spent with his other masterbuilders. He chuckled, somewhat confused, but comforted. “Really? I never knew.”

 

 “Yeah, me and Kenny hooked up not too long ago.” Lenny smiled dreamily now, dazed, and Benny wondered how he hadn’t of seen it already. “Of course, it hasn’t been long and I didn’t expect you to know or anything, but you learn about yourself as life goes on. Not everything is set in stone, including preferences.” And now, Benny was starting to feel just a smidge more confident. “When I was first finding out about my sexuality, it was hard, yaknow? The world is really rough, but everyone is so different. I’m sure with Emmet you can find your place.”

 

 With all these words, they felt truly empowering inside of Benny. He didn’t feel so terribly bad about it anymore. And he surely didn’t feel alone. But that doubt wasn’t gone. He turned worryingly to Lenny’s gaze. “But… what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

 

 Lenny shook his head, and seemed to regurgitate some of Benny’s previous thoughts in retrospect. “You don’t know until you’ve done it. But if he’s been your friend for such a long time, and you really show your care, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have really anything against it.” Now Lenny floated some off the bed, Benny now stretching his legs out more to the messy covers. “Besides, with how you’ve explained it, Emmet seems like a really nice and accepting guy. I really do think it can work out.”

 

 Relief washed over him. Benny finally felt at ease. He didn’t have to worry this much. It was going to be ok. “Thanks, Lenny. I really do appreciate it.”

 

 “No problem!” Lenny chirped. “And, hey, let me know how it goes. I wish the best for you two.” 

 

 They both nodded, sharing a mutual comfort, and then Lenny took a stride to the main room. 

 

 It really did seem like it was going to be ok now. He could feel his heart swell in his chest, thinking of positive outcomes, and the idea of being able to actually hold Emmet’s hand, to actually tell him how cute he was without worry. Benny smiled to himself, thinking of every single repressed thought coming together, like a wonderful, colorful garden. He didn’t have to hide these feelings. He didn’t have to feel bad anymore.

 

 And with the comfort came sleepiness. He closed his eyes, accepting it.

 

///

 

 It was almost 10 in the afternoon. Emmet, laying underneath cool covers, lay wide awake. He sat with Planty next to the bed, and holding one of his pillows between his arms.

 

 He had watched the moon rise up. The pollution from Apocalypsburg may have made it hard to see all the stars, but the moon shined light brightly. It stood faithfully in the sky.

 

 Emmet wondered what Benny was up to. He wondered if he was sleeping, or awake. He wondered if he was building another spaceship, or maybe fixing a current one. 

 

 “Benny.” Emmet spoke to the moon, his heart heavy. “I think I do love you. I think you bring my every day joy… it's just-” He stopped, maybe just noticing he was never going to be heard, but the words swelled uncomfortably in his chest. He took a deep breath, sighing. “Do you even like me that way?”

 

 The sky was quiet.

 

 “I don’t know how to tell you.” He continued. “I don't want to mess up what we have…”

 

 But looking at the moon, he saw it still stayed. He smiled, his heart warm.

 

 “But… I don't think you would be that kind of person.”

 

 Emmet closed his eyes. He thought of Benny watching over him as he slept; the man on the moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was quick !!! it might be kinda short so sorry about that ,, im having a lot of fun writing this !!
> 
> i dunno when to expect the next chapter. if you want, you can follow me on twitter and sometimes i post stuff abt my writing/art there >> @sherbetorange1
> 
> cya soonish fellas 🐱👌💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! the conclusion ;0!!

 The sun peeked through plastic, soft blinds, hitting Emmet’s face and bringing a subtle warmth to his sleep before waking up with a lazing energy, tossing to his side to see the alarm clock. He squinted his eyes, his vision still blurry from the wake. With focus, he read the time of 1:30.

 

_  Oh no. _

 

 Emmet sat up, rubbing his eyes and acknowledging the tasks for now. Benny expected him at his house for the same time, probably, as usual. He had thirty minutes to get ready, but quickly checked his phone beforehand, some nervousness crawling in his stomach. His eyes gazed heavily to the phone screen, seeing a notification from Benny. It read:

 

_ BENNY _

_  1:16 PM // hey Em.! I think today we should go to the park. I kinda want to talk to you if that’s ok. just a relaxing day! i’m still getting ready _

 

_ 1:20 PM // I hope youre doing good. cya soon!! _

 

 Once seeing the message, Emmet sighed of relief. He was glad today might be more casual, and very glad that Benny was getting ready, as much as Emmet was. And he smiled to himself, thinking of a day of a warm walk and steady pace to admire Benny without being so distracted by the exploration of space, as lovely as it was.

 

 Emmet scrambled around for a simple shirt and jeans, taking just a little bit of time to grab a quick bite to eat around his fridge (which, that would be some leftovers from the night before,) and got dressed, checking the time once more before getting his shoes on, and starting on his way. The sun his his skin once he stepped out of his apartment, and his lungs filled with freshish air. 

 

 His brain, however, began to ramble of anxiety. Emmet treaded down his stairs of the apartment, the thoughts almost overwhelmingly seizing priority in his conscience. 

 

 “I wonder what he's wanting to talk about.” Emmet remarked to himself, shuffling down the stairs to the sidewalk. He debated walking slowly, given the uncertainty was eating at him. But that itself drove him to move quicker, needing to fill the void that was beginning to form within him since their last meetup.

 

 Feeling the air touch his skin softly under the warming sun, he thought back on the ride in the spaceship, and how Benny looked trying to already tell him something. Something surely important and serious enough to fluster him out and stop him from talking. Something important enough to make himself wander if that conversation might be… his liking for him?

 

 Emmet now blushed, and really did try to push that thought aside. It didn't really go well, as nearby, Unikitty stopped him. “Hey, Emmet!!!”

 

 “Oh!” He exclaimed quite louder than he had hoped, straightening his wandering gaze now to Unikitty and her usual, energetic self. “Hey! What's up?”

 

 “Nothing much really. You looked kinda sick, so I thought I should ask if you're ok! So um, here's the question!” Unikitty spoke. “Are you ok?”

 

 “Um… yeah! The sun’s just getting hot is all, nothing really to worry about, though.”

 

 “You sure?” Unikitty cantered to his side, tilting her head. “I can have Hawkodile bring something for you. Hey, you should come over sometime!” Her eyes lit up, and she bounced excitingly. “I'm currently rebuilding The Dog, but ohmigosh! We could build and play board games and throw parties and play dress up and-”

 

 He hated to interrupt, but time was wasting. Emmet gushed, shaking his hands in dismay. “Oh gosh, I'm sorry, but I do have to run! Benny is expecting me soon!”

 

 There was a confusing silence that ate at Emmet's comfort for a moment, feeling Unikitty’s beady eyes study him. “But… Benny told me he was on a date today!”

 

What? “A what?” Emmet repeated verbally.

 

 “Oh! Err… not a date, but something about putting off something for a crush? Kinda like a date!” Unikitty chuckled, but then gasped exaggeratingly at a bewildered Emmet. “Ohhh! Are you…?”

 

 Emmet's heart was throbbing in his chest. He broke in a cold sweat, shaking his head furiously and laughing. “No! Nonono… No, you've got that all wrong! We… we're just hanging out for a little bit! He's probably going to do that afterwards.”

 

 He felt relieved seeing Unikitty return to gleeful smiling and parting a goodbye, but Emmet was shaking in nervous excitement. Was that honestly true? Was that actually directed towards him?

 

 Shoving his hands in his pockets, Emmet tried to calm down while striding off to the park, containing his nerve wracked state.

 

///

 

 Benny saw Emmet coming to the entrance of the park, waving a hand at him. His heart jumped in his chest seeing him wave back, and honestly, Benny wasn't sure how he was going to go through with this.

 

 For hours he planned it all out. It was just a matter of coming clean. Why, sure, he wanted to impress Emmet and all. He wanted to me some macho, suit-wearing handsome fellow to ask Emmet out with, but he was just in his spacesuit. Just as normal as Emmet. Just another day, but a day he was finally willing to accept himself and his feelings.

 

 He just hoped Emmet could accept them, too.

 

 “Hey Benny!” Emmet waved again with a shaky hand when finally in verbal reach of him, and Benny could definitely tell his impending nervousness from his action, which made him brew suspicion. “Sorry I’m late! I haven't had a chance to really get totally ready yet, I got up late, haha…”

 

 “No! You're right on time! Um…” He studied Emmet for a moment, seeing him fidget, which was something he definitely recognized in himself, or at least he would soon. “Do you wanna walk? Maybe find a nice little bench?”

 

 “Sure!” Emmet chimed.

 

 So far, everything was going to plan. Benny asked how Emmet's day went, as aside from being genuinely intrigued he wanted to know if Emmet was in a good mood for this, and it seemed so. He couldn't seem to shake the visible anxiety he shown, however, as Emmet continued to avoid eye contact and staying too close. But Benny knew he couldn't let these little things take control of his plan for today. This was so important.

 

 Eventually, they both began to get tired. Benny led Emmet to a nearby bench, where a tree lay overhead to offer shade, and the bench gave a view of a nearby pond. It was quiet, and there were no ripples in the water. Everything was calm, and it seemed like, finally, so was Benny.

 

 Before breaking the silence, Benny watched Emmet's mood change, slowly becoming at ease and enjoying the weather. He smiled to himself, knowing that Emmet was his best friend, and he knew he would still be his friend, no matter what happens. Benny sucked a breath. “So, Emmet. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

 “Oh yeah!” Emmet turned, his eyes wide in a sense of nervousness, but they seemed attentive for sure. Benny now fiddled with his hands, looking away from Emmet to sustain himself, only for a moment. “You… y-you can tell me anything you'd like, Benny.”

 

 His heart really fluttered like crazy. Benny smiled uncontrollably now, looking back to Emmet. He was smiling, his face was warm with a recognizable blush across his cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed comfortably, but with stress. Benny sighed. “Well, you know, you mean so much to me. You're… you're just an amazing friend. I a-appreciate you so much…”

 

 With his words spoken, Benny could feel snd hear Emmet shuffle in his seat, his hands clasping together in his lap.

 

 “But… b-but you see… Emmet,” But with every word it got harder to speak, and his words caught in his throat with a squeal that was sure to kill him. Putting a hand over his mouth Benny blinked widely at the ground. “Oh… oh my god…”

 

 “...Benny?”

 

 “S...s-sorry Emmet, um! I just… I just…” He would try to look at him again and speak, or just one or the other, but ever attempt got harder and harder. Harder until… “Oh! I can't do this, I'm s-sorry!”

 

 It was just so overwhelming. Benny was comfortable and fine just the way he was, without exerting his feelings to someone else, particularly Emmet. For every bad scenario played in arrays in his mind, and there was no means of blocking it out. Benny put his head in his hands, groaning in frustration so tense his voice shook. “Mmn, sorry…”

 

 For a moment the place was quiet again, before Emmet spoke. “But… why are you upset?”

 

 Benny didn't reply. He remained in his coiled state.

 

 “Benny…” Emmet's voice was hushed and tender, and it brought a hurt to Benny's heart that he just couldn't explain. “...You know, I think I know what you are wanting to say.”

 

 And with that, Benny lifted his head from his hands, chuckling bitterly. “Oh please, Emmet, you wouldn't have a single idea of what I mean.”

 

 He watched Emmet shake his head, and the knit of his brows, Benny wondered if he had frustrated him. He frowned, but Emmet smiled and scooted closer. “No, really… hear me out now, ok?”

 

 Something about the pause Emmet drawn out gave Benny just enough time to adjust. It really seemed impossible Emmet would feel what he was trying so hard to express. But, if this didn't work out, Benny was sure he could retreat to the stars again. He just blinked, breathing heavily.

 

 “Benny… um, w-well I,” Emmet twiddled his hands so fast, they could probably go st breakneck speed. “Benny I…”

 

_  Just spit it out already, I know this won't work! This is so stupid! Why would I ever think this was ok. For someone to even like me, especially a guy-! _

 

 “I… I r-really like you, too.”

 

 He didn't even know how that was comprehensible. Benny stood now, eyes gazing so wide they could definitely have the potential to pop out of his head. Benny breathed heavily, his hands freezing in midair.

 

 “Do you want to… to uh…” Emmet mumbled, scooting just a little bit closer to the standing Benny, gazing at him with a flush, sweaty face. “Do you want to go out w-with me?”

 

 “Yes!!!” Benny jumped, floating right in front of Emmet, grasping his arms ecstatically and pulling him into the air with him. “Yes! Yes yesyes! I do! I really do!!”

 

 Benny held Emmet tightly in his grasp as he bounded into the sky, holding Emmet with a vice grip and a thudding heart. “I’ve been meaning to ask you so long! You always caught my heart and made me dizzy with love and I want to be with you so bad! I love you!”

 

 When Benny was starting to come down from his high, He was aware he was, indeed, holding Emmet above the trees. Emmet was, at first laughing, but held onto Benny so tight it was able go stop him from his excited self. He felt Emmet tremor in his grip, and his heart pounded harder amidst his heated face. “Oh gosh, let me head back down!”

 

 And so he did, carefully landing a shocked Emmet and himself back down to the soft earth, with his arms still wrapped around him in a hug. They both stood, taking each other in deeply.

 

 “Th...Thank you Benny, for everything…” Emmet whispered, his arms squeezing Benny tightly. “Thank you for being so patient with me… I love you, too. I'm… s-so happy…”

 

 Benny laughed in relief, tears beginning to emerge from his eyes once he squeezed back. “M-me too…”

 

///

 

 The rest of the day went smoothly. With a wave of relief, Benny and Emmet shared their first date. Their first thoughts about each other were casually shared, too, alongside parting, sweet hugs and the thoughts of first kisses that were sure to be put into action, or at least soon.

 

 Benny went and celebrated with the space crew. He finally felt welcome. He felt warm and free, knowing his love was mutual and natural. It sure was hard to get around to calming down, because he really just can't wait for tomorrow to come, and for him to see Emmet again.

 

 And as for Emmet, he treaded home peacefully, knowing he, too, was loved. He finally felt whole again, and the sense of admiration for Benny simply empowered him more with it acknowledged and returned. As the sun set, he played music in his headphones again on his walk home.

 

 //I know I'm an artist cause I just can't stand the thought…

 

...that a love as beautiful as ours, could be…

 

forgotten.//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so late!!!! ive been so busy lately and kinda just,, couldnt write for a while. but! here it is!!
> 
> i had so much fun writing this,, i totally want to write more abt these two in the future but i feel this fic really delves into the whole development of theid relationship and such!! emmet and benny are bapy....
> 
> and tysm for the support!!! like seriously it's been so sweet ily all,, have a lovely day/night, and dont forget!! emmet and benny love you!!! 💖💖💕💕❤


End file.
